In recent years, the use of wireless (e.g., cellular) communication systems having mobile devices which wirelessly communicate with a network, such as a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN), has become widespread. Retail stores, for example, may provide mobile devices to shoppers to assist them throughout the store, thus minimizing the need for store personnel. Retail stores and warehouses may use wireless communications systems to track inventory and replenish stock. The transportation industry may use such systems at large outdoor storage facilities to keep an accurate account of incoming and outgoing shipments. In manufacturing facilities, such systems are useful for tracking parts, completed products, defects, etc.
Each mobile device typically is preloaded with software to provide both application level and operational level instructional code (referred to generally herein as “operating software”). The mobile device includes one or more processors which execute the operating software, thereby allowing the mobile device to carry out its appropriate functions. The software is stored in memory in the mobile device and may be executed at any time depending on the particular operational needs of the mobile device.
When not in use, mobile devices generally are stored in a docking station or “cradle”. The cradle, in addition to performing the storage function, also provides a power connection to the mobile device. The power connection is used by the mobile device to charge on-board batteries and/or to power the mobile device in the event the batteries are exhausted. Additionally, cradles often include a communication interface to allow the mobile device to communicate to other devices, such as a host computer, for example. The communication interface, which typically includes an Ethernet connection, is used to exchange data between the mobile device and the host computer.
Present day mobile devices are hand-held devices that can be transported easily from location to location. Clearly, the “portability” feature of mobile devices will continue to increase as technological advances permit the design and manufacture of smaller and lighter mobile devices. Unfortunately, the reduction in size and weight of mobile devices further increases the likelihood that they may be misplaced and/or stolen. For example, a small mobile device can fall behind a counter or in a box and thus become temporarily or permanently lost. Moreover, the cost of the mobile devices coupled with their small size makes them an attractive target for theft by employees and/or by customers who use them.
Various methods have been implemented to minimize theft of mobile devices. In personal shopping systems (PSS), for example, cradles are designed to physically lock the mobile device in the cradle. The mobile device can be released from the cradle by inserting a release mechanism, such as a store issued card. Once released, the shopper may use the mobile device to shop throughout the store. When the shopper has completed shopping, he or she returns the mobile device to the cradle and the cradle locks the mobile device in place.
A drawback to the above technique for dispensing mobile devices is that it requires specially designed cradles to lock the respective mobile devices. Thus, an entity that wishes to implement such security measures must upgrade all of its cradles. This can involve a significant investment, especially as the number of mobile devices employed by the entity increase. Moreover, such security measures do not prevent a user from walking off with the mobile device once released from the cradle.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with existing systems and techniques for securing and allocating mobile devices, there is a strong need in the art for a system and method that securely allocates mobile devices to users and yet does not require an upgrade to existing cradles. Additionally, there is a strong need in the art for a system and method that discourages theft of the mobile device, thereby minimizing cost of ownership.